Something to Remember Me By
by Giry Triche
Summary: Set before Jericho goes out on a space mission. Kinda like in the comics.


AN: Second fic. Kudos.

Something to Remember Me By

Kole was walking outside at the meadow, when she heard that familiar yet sad music. She turned and saw Jericho underneath his favorite spot under the tree, the moon as his background, his green eyes shining at her. She smiled and approached him, sitting cross legged underneath him, looking up, saying, "Why are you sad, Jericho?" He looked at her and gently touched her cheek. She looked away, the sadness mirrored in her eyes, "You don't have to go…" He shook his head as if saying _I have no choice. _Kole pulled him down with her, after laying his guitar on the grass. She laid him on the grass, and then laid her head on his chest. She softly asked, "Let's go in? It's getting cold here." Jericho nodded, stood up, and held out his hand to her.

When they were safely in his room, they both sat on the bed, and Kole asked, "Play something for me?" Jericho nodded, gently coaxed her head on his shoulder, then put his head on top of hers. He started to play something sweet yet sad at the same time. A few minutes passed, and he stopped, and looked at her with those beautiful green eyes. She patted his cheek, then slowly, she leaned up towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

After a few moments, they detached, Jericho blushing. Kole swears that he's prettier than she is. In a moment of pure love surging through her whole body, she leaned up to his ear, he lips touching the lobe, whispering, "Give me something to remember you by…Something that will guarantee that you'll return to me…" Then she gently coaxed him to kiss her again, deeper than before.

He slightly pushed away, and hugged her tightly. Kole could feel the fast beating of his heart against her chest. She lifted from the hug to face him, his face in a slight frown, as if saying, _Are you sure? _Kole hugged him, whispering, "Zip it down…" With shaky hands, Jericho took the small zipper in his fingers, brushing Kole's nape and slid it down. Light illuminated her skin, making him gasp along with her. He grabbed her shoulders and slid the material down to her waist. She didn't have any bra on.

Kole then faced him, taking shirt in her hands and slowly began to unbutton it, with equally shaky hands. She slipped it off of him. His chest was lean and smooth, his skin pale. She hesitantly laid a kiss on his throat that made a shiver run through him. Kole got bolder and pressed to him, her naked torso against his own, whispering, "Take it off…" Jericho obliged and slid the entire dress off of her, her boots remaining. Kole made him lie on his back and she slid his pants off, tracing her lips on the flesh it showed. After finally taking his boots off, Jericho sat up, took Kole by the shoulders and made her lie on her back. He looked into her eyes _Are you sure about this? _Kole patted his cheek and nodded, one hand on his chest.

Jericho shakily took Kole's legs and slowly started to part them. He gulped and tried to remember all that his other guy friends stories about sex. He remembered Kid Flash saying something about a button to where Jinx would crazily react and when hit often during the deed, she'll keep screaming all night. Beastboy said that if you gently nibble the ear of your girl while thrusting, she'll be turned on even more. Speedy said that when he pulls on Cheshire's long hair while doing it, it turns her on, knowing that a strong, virile, commanding man was commanding her.

He started analyzing. Kid Flash has a point, but he has to always hit it to give Kole the pleasure she deserves for her first time, nibbling her ear would feel awkward, but he can pull it off, but he decided to write off pulling Kole's hair. He tried to remember if Robin said anything, since he was such a master strategist, but Kole tugged _his _hair and giggled, "Don't tell me you froze on me. I'm kinda cold here." Jericho blushed and grinned. Then he turned serious.

He tried to remember the details of Kid Flash's story, and trailed a hand down Kole's stomach, who gasped and squirmed in delight. When his fingers got to _that_ place though, she stilled, as if she turned her power on. Jericho sighed and then inserted the middle finger. Kole gasped and clung to his shoulder. Jericho searched for that button. Kid said that it was a tiny bump, a bit above, and then BINGO. He found it. He then hesitantly began to draw circles on it, making Kole give small pants. He then decided to try Beastboy's technique and leaned down to gently take Kole's right ear between his teeth, and gently started to nibble. Kole gasped and then started to quake. Jericho thought, _I hope I'm even doing this right._ From the sound of Kole's gasping, it seemed that he was.

He started to press that small button in her, and she emitted a small shriek, her upper body making an arch. Jericho smiled a small smile then pressed while doing the tracing at the same time. Kole leaned back, closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Jericho wanted her to come, as his friends say that it was a good thing to do to your girlfriend, when she gets wet. _Girlfriend?, _Jericho thought, though continuing with what he was doing. _"Is that what Kole is to me now? I've loved her ever since she came to sit next to me at the Tower to listen to my music after the Brotherhood incident, while no one even accompanied me…I have a reason to return…"_

After a while, Kole let out a scream which Jericho silenced with a kiss, fearing that the other slumbering friends would suddenly wake. When she relaxed, he detached, looking at her face; it was sweat-drenched but with a satisfied smile on her face. She looked up at him and exclaimed, "Where did you learn to do all that?" He cocked his head to the group picture on the side table, which has the whole group of Teen Titan boys and rolled his eyes. Kole giggles then tackled him, straddling him. She looked at him and said, "I'll do the same. But I may have to do some changes…" She leaned to his ear and took it between her teeth, nibbling gently as he did. She then grasped his cock and started to tentatively stroke it, which earned her a gasp from him. She smiled and made her strokes faster.

Jericho closed his eyes tight. He knew he would be there soon, but he didn't want to do it until Kole got her second orgasm. He flipped them over again, gently prying her hands away from his cock, and then parted her legs, until he can comfortably nestle there. He leaned on his elbows, his chest touching Kole's, feeling it move due to her controlled breathing. She moaned, "I'm ready…" Jericho gritted his teeth and started to enter. She was just so warm. Everything was going smoothly until he hit a barrier. _This must be the thing Speedy was talking about. I think I have to do this fast. _He took a breath, withdrew for a bit then surged through, breaking that barrier, making Kole put a hand to her mouth and turn her head away. Jericho saw the tears and panicked, _Speedy didn't tell me it was supposed to hurt! Damn him._ He kissed her gently, one hand wiping the tears away, then nuzzled his face to her wet one.

She hugged him close, making him slightly buckle, and whispered, "Go on…" Jericho nodded, closed his eyes to channel control and moved, slow. After a while, he thought, _Let's take this up another notch… _He moved faster, trying to strike at that special place. He did. A few minutes later, Kole was gasping fast, holding unto the bedsheet. Jericho started panting too, feeling an unfamiliar, yet somehow pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kole put a hand to his cheek, leaned up, and whispered, "I'm feeling something…" Jericho thought, "_We must have some sort of connection…_" After a while, Kole emitted a small shriek, and Jericho soon followed, grunting, his head falling at the crook of her neck.

They laid there for a while, Kole stroking his hair. Then she said, "Now you have to come back…" She pushed him up a bit and held something silvery at him. He took it and looked at her questioningly. She explained, "It's a strand of my hair. I managed to crystallize it. Wear it for me. Know that I'll be waiting for you here." Jericho's eyes showed strong emotion and hugged her, willing the words he could never say into that hug.

She said it for him: "I love you…"

The next morning, he strolled to the team he was supposed to go out to space, with a smile on his face. Herald nudged him and whispered, "How was last night?" Jericho blushed and looked down. Herald chuckled and asked, "Not bringing your guitar?" Jericho smiled and shook his head. He put a hand to scratch his neck, something catching the light, making it glitter. He left his guitar next to the sleeping Kole. He was thinking of what to bring her when he gets back from space. Probably a rock, and even a piece of a star. He knew he was being silly, but he didn't care.

"Earth to Jericho! Are you listening?"

Jericho was strumming his guitar on his favorite rock. He found out, when they finally got back to Earth, that a battle was fought. There were casualties on the team left there. But his greatest loss was Kole. They told him she died, and they couldn't find her body. After a few days stewing in his room, he left a note to Robin that he had to go back to his mountain to think. That's what he likes about Robin. He understood.

But he still couldn't understand why Kole had to die. His sweet Kole. His. He played with the thought. He asked a lot of questions to himself. Did she learn to play his guitar? Did she think about him while he was away? Did she know that he turned the strand of her crystallized hair into a bracelet?

The finally, the most painful questions yet. Did she think that he could never save her, as her murderer loomed upon her? Did she think he abandoned her, as people in crisis would tend to think?

So many unanswered questions. But she was gone now. No one could answer his questions.

He bowed his head, tears falling on the beautiful flowers at his feet, and played that song he played for her on that memorable night.

That one night that everything was so perfect.

He knew he had duties to attend to. His team needed him.

But right now, he can only cry for losing the pink haired girl that was his voice of reason.

AN: Yeah, Kole died in the comic series. It was sad. Jericho was very affected about it.


End file.
